A man returns
by Noahbcox
Summary: Review and tell me what you would like for me to do with the rest of the story!
1. The Return

**Author's Note**: This is just the very beginning of a story that I am working on. I know it isn't much, but please stick with it. I plan to add chapter 2 very soon, and it will have much more content so don't write this story off just yet!

He was brought back to consciousness by the jolt of the airplane's tires scrubbing the runway. He checked his watch and became somewhat anxious when he saw that it was 11:00. He knew the gang would be at his house to celebrate the turn of the decade. He couldn't wait to see the look on Donna's face, if she even had the patience to wait even though he caught a late flight.

The cab ride home seemed to take hours when in reality it only took about 30 minutes. His mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. He thought of something romantic to say to Donna, prepared himself for Red's patented "foot in the ass" threat, and made sure he could pay the cab driver in the exact amount the driver said it would be. He also thought about how much everything had probably changed and how he knew so little about what had been going on, despite the letters from home and the occasional phone call.

He looked out of the window and noticed that he was now in his neighborhood. So many memories flooded his mind that he nearly fell over in his seat with a sudden, intense wave of nausea that he knew meant this wasn't like one of his home-sick dreams he had begun to have in Africa.

He had the driver pull up in front of the Pinciotti home so he could take a quick breather before he was sucked into his parents' party. After a few minutes of deep breathing, he checked his watch and sighed when he saw that it was 11:56. "This should be fun", he muttered as he looked at his house and knew it was time to step back into his life. He strode over to his own driveway, but was disappointed when there wasn't a single person outside.

He heard voices inside the house talking and laughing inside the house, and he mentally prepared himself for an onslaught of questions. "Here goes nothin'." He entered through the sliding door and made his way to the living room where the party-goers had gathered for the countdown.


	2. Where's Donna?

**Author's Note: **Now I'm hoping that I can speed up the pace just a little. Feel free to review with any comments/suggestions!

Eric took a deep breath and swung the living room door open. Immediately, everyone in the room turned and looked at him. For a second, everyone stared in disbelief at the man who stood in the doorway.

Kitty ran up and hugged him so fast, he didn't have time to register her movement from the other side of the room to him. "Eric's home!" she shouted with a sound of pure joy.

Kelso, who was sitting on the sofa, stood up on the cushions and dove on top of him. Eric picked himself up off the floor and was immediately trapped in Kelso's bear hug. "Dude! I can't believe you're back." Eric, still feeling a little shaky from the surprise attack, could only give his friend a large grin and return the hug.

Kelso released him and jumped up and down a couple of times while Brooke tried to settle him down.

Red didn't seem to be excited about his son's return and simply said,"So, the dumb-ass actually made it back. I'm surprised that you survived. I expected that some cannibals would have sacrificed you within the first week. Now go get me another beer before I stick my foot up your ass."

"It's good to see you too, Dad." Eric said with a nervous laugh. He looked around and noticed that some people weren't there, including Donna.

"Hey mom, where's Donna and Hyde?" he asked, giving a worried look to Kitty.

"Oh honey, I guess you didn't get my last letter. Donna went off to go to college in New York last month. But don't worry, Steven is just sitting around in the basement."

When he heard that, Eric instantly felt crushed. _I can't believe she left. I wanted to see her so bad, and now she's in New York?_

Jackie, who Eric hadn't seen when he glanced around the living room, came up and gave him a hug. When she saw the surprised look on his face, she said,"I've missed you, Eric. I meant to write you more than just four letters, but I didn't want to bother you while you were teaching."

"Um.. I missed you too, Jackie. I heard you are the anchor for the Point Place News. How's that going?

She let out a giggle and smiled. She loved it when people wanted her to talk about her life. "It's going great! I feel like a super star now. You have to come to the studio and watch me do the news!"

Eric agreed that he would and then joined in on the party as the countdown to the 80's started.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1!" they all yelled in unison. Eric was still sad, and the thought of a whole new decade starting didn't make him much happier.

Everyone spent the night at the Forman house that night, including Jackie.

Eric spent an hour and a half telling stories about Africa to the group. "...so then they stole all of my clothes and chased me out of the village at spear-point. It was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me!" As Eric concluded his tale of adventure in a remote North African village, Jackie approached him and began to talk.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to see Donna. I know that's one of the main reasons you came back tonight. She told me to give you a letter she wrote, but I don't have it with me. Tomorrow, you can ride with me to my apartment and I can give it to you then."

"Ok. I guess I can do that. Don't you live with Fez?" he asked.

"Not anymore. We tried to date a little, but he had some trust problems and he eventually left me so he could chase after the girls at the clubs." She laughed as she thought of what her future with Fez might have been.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hit the sack. Goodnight."

She said goodnight to him, and went to Laurie's room shortly afterwards to go to sleep.

Eric had trouble sleeping that night.


	3. Love Always

**Author's Note:** The last two chapters were pretty short and I'm going to work on that with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and continue to tell me how to improve!

Eric woke up in the middle of the night and looked at the clock. _4:00? I'll have trouble getting back to sleep so I might as well get up. _

He walked down the stairs quietly and looked around in the dark room. Kelso had rolled off of the couch in his sleep and either didn't wake up or was too lazy to get back up.

He went to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. After a few seconds of scanning the contents, he removed the orange juice and poured himself a tall glass.

Now that he was refreshed, he bounced down the stairs into the basement. It was exactly the same as when he left. He walked behind the couch and knocked on Hyde's bedroom door, but when there was no answer he opened the door and looked around.

The smell was horrible. At least 15 beer bottles littered the floor. In the bed, his curly-haired friend lay in a sweaty heap. He had obviously been sick since there was a decent amount of dried vomit on his face. Eric was disgusted by what he saw, but at the same time he wondered why his friend had been drinking heavily instead of joining everyone else for the party. Eric knew that Hyde was extremely hung over, so he decided that he would leave him alone for now.

Eric felt a sudden wave of exhaustion and went back to his room.

At 11:00, Jackie announced that she was going back to her apartment. She said,"Eric, if you want to read that letter, you better come on. I'm not going to carry it around waiting for a time that is 'convenient' for you." He gave her a face of mock worry and followed her out the door.

The ride to Jackie's apartment was short and soon they were at the door of her so-called "humble abode."

She opened the door and Eric was instantly surprised by the subtle, yet inviting look of her living room.

"This is a great looking apartment, Jackie." he told her.

She now had a large smile on her face and she exclaimed "Thank you!," and toning her voice down a bit,"I designed it myself."

She told him to sit down on the couch and she went to what he supposed was her room to retrieve the letter. A minute or two later, she came back with a plain white envelope that said "Eric" on the front. He was surprised that it was still sealed, and he quickly tore it open and began to read.

_Eric,_

_By the time you read this, I will be in New York going to college. I'm sorry for not waiting for you, but I couldn't do that to you or me. Randy and I have developed an amazing love for each other and I knew I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes and tell you that I have no choice but to move on..._

Eric could feel his eyes get watery and he thought he just might let a few tears out. Struggling to keep his composure, he continued the letter.

_I hope you're New Year is happy and exciting. Maybe we will see each other again someday._

_ Love always,_

_ Donna_

He finished the letter and let out a large sigh. Jackie asked if she could read the letter, and he let it slip from his fingers onto the couch cushion beside him.

She picked up the letter and her jaw dropped. She looked at him and said,"I'm so sorry, Eric. I know she was the main reason that you came back. If there's anything you need, I'll try to help."

He asked her if she would drive him back, and soon they were back at the house.

Eric went down to the basement, and checked Hyde's room. His friend was in the same state as before and Eric became slightly worried, but he knew that his friend would be fine later tonight.

His mother made meat loaf for dinner. It was served at about 5:30 and though Hyde had managed to get out of bed and clean himself, he refused to go to dinner with the family.

Eric spent the majority of the meal in silence, simply taking in the joy of a homemade meal. Kitty kept glancing at him and smiling. She was definitely happier now that her son was back and Red took notice. "This is the best meat loaf you've made in a long time, Kitty. Remind me to not let Eric be such a dumb-ass and leave for so long. I don't want to have to deal with poor meals again."

Kitty looked at Eric and said,"Is there anything special you want for desert, honey?"

"No thanks, Moms. I think I'm just going to drive around town for a while."

He pulled the car out of the driveway and let his mind wander as he drove aimlessly through Point Place.


	4. I understand, Eric

Eric's mind was in a blur as he drove through is home town. He just couldn't process everything that had been happening.

As he drove down Main Street, he passed the Hub. Although Eric had fond memories of the place, he barely gave it a glance.

Deciding to drive through the winding neighborhoods, Eric tried to piece together what he knew about his current situation. Something had caused Hyde to do some serious drinking, Jackie was less annoying than he remembered, and his parents were happy that he was back.

It was getting dark outside when he decided to head home.

Eric got out of the Vista Cruiser and went into the kitchen. He took the newspaper off the table and stood there for a second. Kitty was pulling brownies out of the oven when she saw him in the doorway.

"Hey, sweetie. You look a little pale. Is everything okay?" She looked worried, but Eric decided to play it off.

"I'm fine, mom. It's just weird to be back after being gone for so long."

She thought for a second and said," Is it because Donna left?"

"In a way, it is. I was just surprised that she left. I mean, I loved her and we went through a lot together. I thought she was the girl for me." He sighed heavily as he got that off his chest.

Kitty looked as if she might cry, but simply said,"I understand, Eric. I had a feeling this would happen. You can find someone better than her anyway."

"I don't know about that, but okay. I'll see you later." Eric left the room quickly and went upstairs to his bedroom.

He unfolded the newspaper and laid it out on his bed. He needed to get a job until he could start teaching next Fall, so he decided that he would start looking now.

After an hour and a half, he still couldn't make up his mind on which job to try so he just quit for the night. He changed into his pajamas and had just climbed into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello," he said through a yawn. He was surprised by the voice that answered him.

"Hey Eric, it's Jackie. I hope i'm not calling too late. I was just wondering if maybe you would want to go get some ice cream with me or something tomorrow."

Puzzled, Eric just tried to be casual. "What's the occasion? Is it your birthday?"

She giggled and said in a high, yet smooth voice,"No, silly. I just thought we could hang out and talk about stuff. Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Who said I didn't feel good?" Eric was wondering if Jackie could read his mind, or if his emotions were that obvious.

"Your mom said you were feeling weird. She said you were sad, so I decided that I am going to cheer you up.

Eric was wondering why his mom was telling Jackie about his emotions, but was too tired to ask. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Jackie. I guess you can pick me up around 10:00 if that's okay with you."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Now Eric had more questions than answers and he hoped that he could go to sleep quickly.

Sleep did not come as easily as he wanted it to.


End file.
